Sasuke , papa of demons
by Bears of the west
Summary: Five years after the events of ' Sasuke of Demons' By RoaringFightingWaters. Original rated M . This just a one-shot .SasuSaku


Hello this is just a one-shot sequel to Sasuke of demons so let's get started.

July 21 ,2015 7:17 pm

Sasuke's Pov

I stare down from my perch on a cliff about ten stories high wearing formal robes with the Uchiha chest on the back , looking down at where my blossom was with three kids ,wearing similar clothes,in a meadow of sun slowly ever so slowly was setting on beauty of Japan.I grin at what I have accomplished in nearly five years . First I became the emperor of Japan's demons ,then seven months later, I became a proud father to beautiful healthy hybrid twins . I flex my wings and glide down to where my wife and children were .

As soon as I landed just a few feet away, while folding my wings into my back, I was tackle by a bundle of joy.

"Papa!" My youngest and only daughter of age three , Sarada.

She wrapped her little arms around my neck as I chuckle and ruffled her black onyx hair. I stood , carrying Sarada and walk to where Sakura and boys were.

Sakura , my wife, my sweet dear wife has grown so much . As soon as the boys were born something had happened to where she became part demon. My fear of losing her after she bloomed and then wilther away like the flower she is but during pregnancy she got some of my blood from the boys. I smirk to myself as I settle down next to my blossom who I will have for the rest of my life. I settle Sarada down and she ran off to play chase with her brothers .

The twins ,age four , are Daisuke ,oldest and heir to the crown and then Ryuu , my heir to the Uchiha Clan. Ryuu has his mother's jade eyes that I admire so much and jet black hair with a streak of dark red hair that lean to the left. Daisuke has more of my side than Sakura. When he was born my Madre (mother) said that he look exactly as I did when I was born. Only difference more life in those eyes.

" Sasuke ." My Sakura called , I purred as I buried my nose into her cherry scented hair."You're here early ,did something happen at the council meeting?"

I pull back look at her and answered ,"I cut the meeting short after an assassination attempt against me happen." I said it like it was normal which it kind of was. Few weeks to a few months my life was at risk but nothing serious every happen. Except the first time my father try to kill Sakura as soon as he found out she was pregnant. I smirk at the memory of the torture following after. He was stripped of his title as head of the clan and his eyes gouged out by my claws. Itachi took over in till Ryuu is of age.

Sakura shuffle a little and look at our children. I come closer and wrap an arm around her waist and lean on her form.

" It's never going to be truly peaceful for you ,is it. " I look down at her as she look back at me , I can hear the laughter of my heirs . I lean downward and softly kiss her brow. I lean back fall back on the daisies.

" Nothing is ever easy in life ,Sakura." I fluffed my eyes close , listening to my surroundings , readying my razor curved claws for intruders that would dare attack my family. A soft hand landed on my left rough hand . I open my black eyes to Sakura who was leaning towards me those ever so jade eyes looking at me and pink hair. It hard to believe I , Sasuke Uchiha Dragon demon , have a pure angel for a wife. The sun was setting making the tint the daisies orange and then there was night.

" Sasuke , times will get easier. " she then laid down next to me and then slowly drift off. I wrap my tail around her waist and pull her closer to my warmth.

The twins and Sarada came over notice their mother was asleep . I was about to get up but Sarada then Ryuu follow by Daisuke laid side by side next to Sakura. I smile a soft smile that I can only give to my family . I shift to my left side and outstretched my right wing so it was covering all of them. I glance up to where the stars were shining bright with a waning moon. I grimace at the fact that it was at night that my parents abandon me so many years ago. I look back at my family who was all settle down for the night.

I started to purr as I buried my nose once again into my love's cherry pink hair.

Yes times will get easier.

All credit goes to RoaringFightingWaters who wrote Sasuke of Demons so go check it out.

Done. :) Warining original is rated M


End file.
